


Confessions

by bballgirl3022



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying ‘I love you’ is hard.  Doing it three times is even more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> A/N 1: For tiptoe39 for the 5 Acts meme.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Saying ‘I love you’ isn’t always easy, especially when you’re Gabriel and have to do the first ‘I love you’ three times.  
With Sam it is all planned out.

Gabriel takes him to a romantic Italian restaurant. It’s beautiful and intimate and Gabriel is unbelievably nervous. Sam notices, but thankfully says nothing. And when Gabriel bashfully utters those three all important words, Sam leans over and mumbles the phrase against his mouth between kisses.

It just sort of comes out when he’s with Dean.

They’re lounging against the Impala drinking beer. Dean just finished giving his baby a tune-up. He’s sweaty and has oil and dirt smudges all over. Gabriel is struck by how beautiful he looks. The words spill out after that in a tone that suggests the angel is a little awe struck by it all.

Dean looks shocked by his admission. He searches Gabriel’s face for something. He must find what it is he’s looking for because then he leans over to press his lips to Gabriel’s forehead and is whispering his own declaration.

Telling Castiel is the easiest. In fact it doesn’t involve words at all.

Gabriel zaps them to a mountaintop. He’d worry about the cold, but they are both impervious to that sort of thing.  
That was the easy part. Now all Gabriel has to do is tangle his Grace with Castiel. The act is extremely intimate and Castiel may not be receptive to the intrusion.

Gabriel tentatively reaches out to the other angel, poking a tendril at Castiel’s Grace. He can see when Castiel recognizes what is going on. The angel’s face turns from confusion to shock to awe. Gabriel takes that as acceptance and tangles his Grace tightly around Castiel. He can feel everything Castiel is and all the angel’s feelings. He is similarly exposed. It’s intense and when he finally retracts his Grace, he finds himself incased in Castiel’s arms. He wasn’t aware of making a conscious decision to move, but he is thankful for the physical contact nonetheless.

There are times when Gabriel is sharing a bed with the three other full grown men, pressed so close he isn’t sure where he ends and another begins, that he finds all the worry about saying how he felt was silly. Of course they loved him, even if it wasn’t spoken out loud. They were all more ‘actions speak louder than words’ kind of men.


End file.
